The handle of a golf club is designed to provide a firm grip by the hand to hold the club firmly and to apply force to manipulate the equipment for desired movement. For the golf cub, not like a tennis racket, an immediate and forceful response is not as desirable as a controlled response which follows behind the movement of the hand in a deliberate and measured pace, taking advantage of the swinging inertia to metering out the impact gradually, just enough to nudge the ball forward gently and fall down the hole, not too haste to force the ball out over the other side. Experience tells the golfer how he is to hold and drive the golf club. However, the force applied to the handle by a human hand, especially with two hands and ten fingers, is not an exact science. Nerves and muscles of a human body are subjected to many physical factors not controllable by the player. That is why golfers, even pros, will always have "good" days and "bad" days. The problem here is that the conventional handle allowed all fingers to handle the club individually and directly. Suppose the handle design is changed, such that the fingers are not to grip the shaft directly. Suppose the two hands are forcing the shaft through a rigid sleeve, and the sleeve drives the shaft indirectly through a deformable media, such as rubber. In this way, the sleeve and the shaft are separated by an elastic media. The rigid sleeve averaged the outputs from all the fingers and transmits a collective lump sum drive force to the club shaft. Chances of random inputs are minimized.
Prior art has a handle comprising a rigid sleeve connecting to the shaft elastically which reduces the dependency and improves the compliance. However, the rotational axi-symmetric sleeve unit may amplify the undesirable out-of-plane bending of the shaft due to the eccentricity of the head of the golf club. The invention is to improve the prior art through redesign of the sleeve so that the performance of the golf club with the sleeved handle is further enhanced.